


The Sassy Hitman And The Silent Assassin

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Agent SR and Friends [2]
Category: Hitman, Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassins & Hitmen, Death, Gun Violence, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Sassy Girl, Seduction, hitman - Freeform, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: This was meant to be just another mission for Agent SR but little did she know she was about to meet an office worker with some deadly skills.





	1. (A/N) Please Read!

So the secondary character in this story is actually an OC made by my best friend Clark. He reads all my stories and asked if I could make a story about SR and his character since she is an assassin. That's how this story came to life. 

The other thing is the main antagonist Dakota is based off my ex who was not a nice guy, so I kill him where it's not illegal. I don't remember his last name, and I don't care to, so I gave him a random one.

I felt it was important this was stated, please enjoy the story.


	2. A New Hunt Begins

Shadow smiled as she adjusted the red wig on her head, straightening the white hairband so it looked good. Shadow was in California on a mission to take down a man named Dakota Moss. Dakota was a businessman who worked with the mafia, blackmailing people to get his way. He caused the death of innocents, made others bankrupt, and crippled reputations for his own personal gain. So someone sent a contract to the agency and they gave one healthy reward for it. He will be hard to kill, and he was right up her alley, so it was now up to Shadow to take him down. Concealed in a pencil suit to blend in, Shadow made her way to the plaza of the massive office building.

It was some time before Shadow found the building, but once there she activated her scanner eyes and located Dakota. He was on the fifth floor in the middle of waking down the hall, he looked to be talking with someone. Shadow adjusted the thin-framed glasses on her nose and set a straight look on her face before entering. She held a clipboard and a pen rested in the curve of her ear, a soft click sounded as her heels hit the tile. In no time Shadow was lost in the bustle of workers as she made her way to the fifth floor.

She exited the elevator and swiftly walked to one of the large windows that looked out over the city of Los Angeles. She removed the pencil from her ear and twirled it once before pretending to write on the clipboard. Once she looked busy she activates her scanners and looked for the glowing silhouette. She spotted him in a business meeting from the look of his movements the other gray shapes, this gave Shadow time to find his office and possibly learn some intel that could help her. Shadow slipped the pen back against her ear and began to look, she couldn't find any sign to point her anywhere. A man getting a drink from a watercooler looked to be her best chance.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man jolted and finished his sip.

"Oh-mmm- yes miss how can I help you?"

Shadow looked to her clipboard and gave a distressed frown.

"I'm meant to deliver these papers to Mr. Moss but he's in a meeting so I was told to put them on his desk. Problem is I don't know where his office is, could you point me in the right direction?"

Batting her eyes and adjusting her glasses nervously Shadow looked back at the man.

"Oh sure, just walk down that hall, take a left, go all the way to the end, then take a right, go to the end, right again, and it's the third door."

He smiled at her and she sighs in relief, clutching the board.

"Oh thank you so much!"

He chuckled and waved his hand.

"It was as no problem, have a good day."

Shadow nodded and began to walk away.

"Thanks, you too."


	3. Who Are You?

Shadow made quick work of getting to the office, picking the lock when the cost was clear. His office was filled with expensive and extravagant stuff, from paintings to random nick nacks. Shadow didn't pay much attention to his stuff, just looking for anything important. While searching through a draw Shadow found a paper with a list of names, and really perverted short descriptions. That's when Shadow heard a ring in her ear and pressed the pieces for some input.

"It would seem Dakota has a drive for women, and not the healthy kind. It would be wise to be careful Agent SR, he may not be as nice as you are. Or you can use this to your advantage as you have a lovely body. It's up to you Agent SR, just be safe and tread cautiously."

There was a click and Shadow was alone once more, looking at the paper again made her grimace. She folded it and placed it in her pocket before looking some more. After a little more searching Shadow scanned to see if she was still safe, he was still in a meeting, but that's not what caught Shadows attention. Off to the side, there was a gray outline of someone crawling through the vents. This made Shadow stop and quickly follow the route the silhouette was heading.

Soon the figure dropped into a storage room no one seemed to use, this was perfect. Shadow was about to sneak in when the beep of Diana sounded. Shadow knew she was confused as to why Shadow was going off course, but Shadow had her own plans. She pressed the button but held it this time.

"Sorry Diana but something came up, I'm going solo, I'll call when I'm ready."

With that Shadow ended the call and removed the earpiece, deactivating the cameras in her eyes. Now off the radar, Shadow silently made her way into the room, her scanners allowing her to move unseen. Soon she was right behind the mystery person and now that she was closer Shadow could see they were a girl. Checking her gun to make sure she was safe if they were hostile, Shadow stepped into view behind her, leaning against a large box.

"You know, it's not healthy to crawl through vents."


	4. The Assassin

Mask was just getting off work for the day. She worked a simple office job, streamlining emails and organizing data, preciseness was her specialty. She didn't interact with her coworkers much since she wasn't much of a talker, literally. Mask didn't talk, it's not that she couldn't, she just chose not to. Not even to her boss, and others respected that. She only spoke in hand gestures, not sign language, just basic gestures.

She sighed as she hung her bag on the rack beside her door, ruffling her long blond her in relief. She was not staying for long though, she had other things planned. Entering her room she stripped the plain purple shirt and gray knee-length skirt. Opening her wardrobe, she reached for the hidden compartment at the back. A crisp, clean white suit hung in the compartment, a black tie and shoes were to the right of the set. Her pale rose mask and light gray gloves hung to the left, all hidden in the invisible cubby.

Switching to a sports bar for proper support she pulled out the wrinkle-free suit. She pulled the pants and gray-hued shirt on before slipping the pristine blazer on over it, buttoning the three golden buttons. Finally securing her gloves, that were only a few shades darker than her shirt, on her slim hands. Grabbing her Mask and necktie she went to her mirror, ice blue staring back at her. Taking her special dark red hair tie, she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Next taking her signature rose mask she smiles to herself before slipping the fabric on her ears, counseling her expressions from the world. Lastly, she secured the black necktie around her and took one more look at herself before leaving the room.

Grabbing the silenced pistol she always uses, and a garrote just in case, she heads to the streets. You see Mask is an assassin, she kills corrupt businessmen and CEO's. She had been screwed by a man's dark dealings and now she's fueled but a need to end others rule. Dashing through the back alleys Mask made her way to the large company building where her target could be found. His name was Dakota Moss, his loan sharking and mafia dealings caught her eye after she saw one of her coworkers fall to him. Moving unseen she went to the back of the building and snuck into the back.

Like a ghost, she wove around the building until she found a maintenance room. Using her hidden tools she opened the air vent and crawled into it. She wasn't worried about her suit, she made it herself out of a fiber things didn't stick too. She did it so she didn't have to worry about blood, but it came in handy for stealth. scaling the aluminum tunnel she searched for quite some time till she finally found the man she was looking for. With his location set, she made her way to an abandoned looking room. Dropping down, and closing the vent before landing on the floor, she dusted herself of a bit. She needed a plan to get him alone to take him out, but how.

"You know it's not healthy to crawl through vents."


	5. Worlds Collide

Shadow chuckled as the girl jumped and whipped around, hand going to her pistol.

"I should know, my doctor told me."

This made the girl pause, confusion clear in her eyes. Shadow always had a knack for reading people without them saying a word, it made her job a lot easier.

"Now cool your jets Michael Jackson, no need to get trigger happy."

It took the masked girl a moment before her eyes contorted into anger, she hated pale jokes, Shadow just laughed. Still, the blond removed her hand and rested them across her chest. She looked at Shadow with suspicion as she waited.

"Now, there are only two reasons you would be navigating the airway. You're trying to avoid an awkward break up with a coworker, or you're here to kill Dakota."

Mask could stop the expression of shock on her face at what this mystery women just said. Shadow just burst into laughter at her reaction.

"Hahaha oh my god, that was amazing! Well, you're in luck, it seems your not alone."

Shadow gave the girl a psycho grin before flashing the pistol hidden in the back of her skirt. Once again, Masks eyes were blown wide at the discovery, she didn't know what to feel anymore.

"So now I want to know what you are, bounty hunter, assassin, hitman, what's your perfection?"

Mask shook herself from her momentary daze and glared at the strange women. She thought for a moment, considering the fact that this girl had managed to find and follow her, and ever knew she was in the vent. After some thought, Mask knew it would not be wise to fight or run from this girl. So she decided to go along with her, after taking a deep breath she held up two fingers.

"Two, oh! the second one, you're an assassin?"

Mask nodded and Shadow smiled, pushing herself off the box she had been leaning on.

"I'm a hitman, known as Agent SR. What's your name, code is fine if you prefer."

Shadow approached the girl and extended her hand, the other resting on her hip. Mask was so lost, this was the strangest person she has ever meet. Saying her name, asking hers, getting close, casual talk, joking, what kind of person is this!


	6. Tag Team

Hesitantly, Mask shook her hand, using the other to point at her mouth.

"Mask?"

She nodded and Shadow did as well.

"Well nice to meet you Mask, I can only assume you don't talk."

Another nodded.

"Well that's fine, I'm good at reading eyes."

She took a few steps back and adjusted her glasses, Masked pulled her gloves back up.

"Well, since it seems we are both after the same thing, I propose a deal."

Mask crossed her arms and shifted to her right hip.

"After watching this guy's movements for some time I can conclude he is practically always with other people, even in the bathroom! As I said, I'm a hitman, so I'm getting paid to do this, my proposal is this. I'll give you half the money from this job and in return, we work together, but you need to play by my rules. We have a deal?"

Shadow reached her hand out as an invitation to answer. Mask immediately wanted to say no, she didn't do this for money, it was morals. But the more she thought about it, the more this seemed like the better option. This girl, SR, seemed to know a lot and she had some extreme skill, with what she's done already. Mask knew practically nothing and if he's always with other people she won't be able to take him down. With a sigh of resignation, she took Shadows hand, her icy blue eyes piercing daggers into Shadow's currently green ones.

"Ok, let's go back to my hotel, he will be here for 6 more hours so we have time, I'll debrief you there."

With the reluctant assassin in tow, Shadow led them back to her hotel. It wasn't anything fancy but it wasn't disgusting. After locking the door Shadow turned and made her way to the bedroom.

"Ok so I'm going to change into my actual self, I'm wearing a full disguise right now. I'm going to talk as I go, I already have a plan."

As she was talking she removed her wig and let her thick, short black hair fall into place. Removing the prosthetic nose as she continued to talk, Mask turned away to give her privacy.

"So from what I gathered the only info that could be of any use to us is that the man is a womanizing bastard. So here's my plan, I'm going to dress really sexy and convince him to follow me for some sex. I'll lure him to the room I found you, where you will be hiding, pistol ready. I'll give you a signal, how about when I say Michael Jackson, just for the joke I did earlier. I'll grab and restrain him so you can get a clear shot. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Shadow was now in a tight black shirt with a deep v- neck showing her breasts that were practically popping out it. A super short ruffled skirt just barely covering her was bouncing with her movement. She had fishnets and stiletto boots that went to her knee, her silky black hair sat normally in a cute bob. What shocked Mask was the girl's eyes, they were pure black voids.


	7. Hello Sir

Shadow looked to Mask and noticed her staring at her face, that's when Shadow realized she turned off her contacts. Shadow gave a nervous chuckle as she switched them to brownish-purple.

"Ya so I have black eyes and hyper-tech contacts as well, don't think about it too much."

After that Shadow applied some heavy makeup and made her voice soft and smooth with the vocal changer. Covering her body in a large coat, she snuck back to the room with Mask. Mask took a position behind a box in the darkness so she could peak out without being seen. With a deep breath, Shadow braced herself and put on a sly smirk as she went to the glowing silhouette.

After some sneaking Shadow had made it to the lounge room where Dakota was located. He had an energy drink in his hand and he was talking to a group of men. Shadow took one more deep breath, the hunt was on. She sauntered up to the man making sure her hips were overexaggerated.

"Hello, are you Dakota?"

He frowned and sighed.

"It Mr.Moss to...yooooou"

He turned to look and his voice trailed off as he saw Shadow.

"Oh my apologies Mr.Moss, that was terribly rude of me, I hope you can forgive me."

Shadow could see him drooling, she knew she had him.

"Oh you're alright baby, you must be so hot, let me take your coat."

Shadow nodded and allowed him to slip off the cover and she heard someone wolf whistle.

"Well shit you are one fine woman aren't you."

He licked his lips and Shadow giggled making sure her breasts bounce as she did. Then looking up through her eyelashes while making her cheat almost spill from her shirt.

"I was wondering if you would be available for a 'private meeting' right now, my friend Lola said you were the perfect man to help me with my...problem."

Shadow remembered a girl named Lola on the paper of names, and it had a lot of hearts around it. His eyes widened but then dropped to lustful slits.

"Of course I can. Mark cancel my schedule for today, an emergency came up."

With that he began walking out, placing his hand on her lower back, and giving her butt a pat as they walked.


	8. The Viper Strike's Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning: there are sexual themes and assault in this chapter)

They rounded a corner when suddenly he pinned her to the wall, kissing her roughly. Shadow was shocked but quickly returned it, she needed to keep up the act. After a bit, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and she fake moaned. She rubbed her knee against his crotch and felt him grow hard. Finally, he pulled away and Shadow could breathe, her makeup was smeared all over his lips.

"Follow me, I know a perfect place where we can 'talk' as loud as we want."

Pulling his tie, she started walking towards the storage room, making sure her skirt bounced enough to show her panties. After she made it to the room, it was propped open slightly so it didn't lock yet. She opened it and walked inside, knowing he would close the door fully. Shadow got into position when Dakota finally caught up to her. He ripped her shirt and bra down causing her massive double D breasts to bounce at attention. He grabbed her left breast while traveling his other hand up her thigh, and Shadow knew she needed to move fast before this got too far.

"Whoa, slow down there Michael Jackson."

Then the viper strikes. In that instant Shadow shut off her contacts and watched him reel back in shock, but Shadow was fast. She graded his arms and turned him around, pulling them back, and holding him in place. She dropped down, letting out a hiss of pain as her breasts bounced, and pushed against his back locking his joints in place.

Mask had heard them enter and looked to see SR walking into place. She went back to hiding and waited patiently for her queue. After she heard Shadow say 'Michael Jackson' she waited three seconds before jumping out. The man of their search was locked in place with a boner clearly visible, Mask would have felt bad for the blue balls if he wasn't her target. Lining up the shot, Mask fired off a single bullet from her gun, only a small puff was heard. The bullet flew through the air and hit Dakota right between the eyes.


	9. The Great Escape

Both were panting, Shadow from fear and Mask from adrenalin, the room was silent other than their breathing. The silence was broken by Shadows laugh filling the room. She dropped the body and Mask gasped at her now revealed breasts. She looked away as her face flushed bright red, she was not expecting to see that, or for her to be the well endowed. Shadow let out a sigh of relief as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Wow, that was getting close to being uncomfortable, let me take care of him."

Shadow picked up the now dead man and took him to a small crate in the very back. She stuffed him in there and took a jar of powder from her shoe. She unscrewed the lid and covered the box in it before placing it back. After that, she went behind a box and cloth rustling could be heard. A few minutes later Shadow reappeared with no makeup and in a simple black dress and sneakers.

"Ok, now I've concealed my clothes and the body so let's go."

Shadow walked over and took Masks hand before walked over to the vent. Mask followed behind Shadow, happy the dress was long enough to cover her, she was already hot enough. Once they reached the top floor Shadow needed to find a way onto the roof. She had an idea, and lead them to a janitor's closet. Once inside Shadow found a tool belt and some tools.

"Here put these on, hurry!"

Mask was confused but clipped the belt on and placed tools in. Shadow then lead her to the lounge room of this floor. As they entered, Shadow let out a loud whistle, catching the attention of the room.

"Alright everyone, Mr.Moss left for an emergency but he gave us orders to re-decorate this room immediately."

Without question, everyone picked up their things and left the room. Mask was confused and looked to Shadow for answers, Shadow smiled.

"Dakota did random expensive things all the time, with you looking like a worker they just knew they had to leave. Now,"

Shadow took Mask's hand again and lead her under the large skylight, Shadow remembered seeing it earlier. She reached under her skirt and pulled out a gun looking thing.

"Hold on tight."

She wrapped her arm around Mask's waist and shot up. A grappling hook flew from the barrel and smashed through the glass. Hooking to the top of the roof is began to recoil, pulling the two up, Shadow jumped and they made it onto the roof.


	10. A New Future

Mask got up and dusted herself off, looking to SR and seeing her looking at her in thought.

"You know, you have some real skill, you should join the agency, it pays really well."

Mask shook her head and Shadow nodded.

"Ya, I figured. You kill for a personal reason, I'm guessing it's bad businessmen."

Mask nodded and she felt a little sad realizing their adventure was nearly over.

"Well, if there's another job for some unprofessional businessman, how would you feel if we made another deal?"

Shadow smiled and looked hopefully at the silent girl, and Mask felt the smile creep onto her lips. She nodded and walked forward, holding her hand out which shadow took without hesitation.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you around Mask."

Shadow turned and started to make her way off the roof.

"Hummingbird."

Shadow turned and looked at the blonde killer, icy blue eyes holding mirth. Shadow smirked at her new friend.

"Alright then, Hummingbird, it was a pleasure working with you. Till we meet again."

And with that, the two killers disappear without a trace. Hummingbird awoke the next day for work when she found an envelope at her door. Inside was a stack of money and a letter from her strange new companion. Hummingbird smirked and placed them aside for when she got home. She had a feeling her life was going to get real interesting from now on.


End file.
